


Irvings book.

by kledi



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kledi/pseuds/kledi
Kudos: 10





	Irvings book.

Right, who wants barbecue?


End file.
